Inner Persephone
Inner Persephone is the ninth and final level of BioShock 2, following Outer Persephone. History Inner Persephone is Persephone's North Detention Wing and its main entrance. It is centered around a docking platform with wings for separate wards branching outward from it and an Atlantic Express train station. One wing contained the holding cells, laundry facility, and cafeteria. Another wing contained an infirmary, and another housed the "therapy" facilities of the prison. After Sofia Lamb seized control of the prison, portions of the infirmary and therapy wings were converted into pediatric wards to house the new Little Sisters. Inner Persephone also contained an area of administrative offices and a Jet Postal station. BioShock 2 Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb seek to board a large spherical lifeboat that Augustus Sinclair had docked next to Persephone in case he had to flee the facility quickly. Unfortunately, Sofia Lamb has locked it down. They need the key from Sinclair, but Lamb has captured him. Subject Delta finds that Sinclair has been turned into an Alpha Protector, his consciousness and vocal power intact but his body controlled by Lamb. Subject Delta must follow Sinclair into the holding cells and forcefully kill him (at his request) to get the key. Next, Lamb dumps the boat's ballast into the docking area, making it unable to disengage. Eleanor comes up with an idea to use the energy of both herself and the captive Little Sisters in the therapy wards to boil the ballast water away. Subject Delta must clear the two nursery areas of Splicers and Alpha Protectors, so that Eleanor can gather the children (or harvest them). Next, Delta has to fight off one last wave of Splicers and Alpha Protectors while Eleanor and the Little Sisters boil off the ballast water. Then he must flood the docking control room, by blasting out two thick glass pipes, to equalize the pressure between the dock and the ocean. Finally, Delta and Eleanor flee to board the rising escape vessel, but they run into a hallways piled high with explosive charges rigged by Lamb's followers. At this point, Eleanor teleports herself up to the escape craft, narrowly avoiding the force of the explosion but fails to grab Delta's hand. Instead, Delta quickly swims close and grabs the rail of the vessel as it passes. They rise to the surface, and the events of the endgame play out according to the choices of the player earlier in the game. Map Inner Persephone/L1|Level One||True Inner Persephone/L2|Level Two Inner Persephone/L3|Level Three Inner Persephone/L4|Level Four Inner Persephone/L5|Level Five New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. New Enemies *Augustus Sinclair/Subject Omega New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Elemental Sponge - Found in a prison cell on far side of Cell Block B. *Elemental Vampire - Solitary Confinement in Cell Block North Quad of the Holding wing, look for a open hatch on the ground with a delta symbol above it (Delta's cell). Audio Diaries #Connor - Last Two Digits - Enter the area with a sign that reads Cell Block South Quad, it's the second cell on your right, crouch to get into the hole. #Harold Darby - Legs, Mouths, Arms, and Eyes - Search the corpse in the Recreational Therapy in the Therapy Wing. #Dodge - A Trade - In Cell Block D, on the right side. #Edward Grimes - A Simple Question - By the operation chair in Intensive Therapy in the Therapy Wing. #Edward Grimes - They Feel Pain - In the Surgery room with the X-Ray photos. #Edward Grimes - Alleviating Pain - On the sink inside the Autopsy Room. #Mattson - First Two Digits - In Cell Block D, on the left side. #Murphy - A Generous Offer - In the cell with the hole in the wall in Cell Block A. #Eleanor Lamb - Destructive Learning - Take a right at the sign that reads Pediatric Care next to the Vita-Chamber - go through the door. #Parson - No More Hope Left - On a prisoner's corpse (hung himself) in Cell Block B. #Andrew Ryan - A Stratagem for Sinclair - In the basement of the Administration Area, under the PNEUMO plaque. #Augustus Sinclair - Sacrifices - Enter the Administration Offices, it's the first room on your right. #Nigel Weir - Magic Sauce - In the room where Sinclair is located. #Nigel Weir - Out With the Old... - Just after security lockdown, it will be just past the Gatherer's Garden. #Nigel Weir - My Prison - After Ward B, there will be a Grenade Launcher Turret, in that room (jump through hole in wall). #Wilson - Such Freedom - Last cell on the left toward Ward A of the Infirmary wing. #Thomas - The Definition of Despair - On a table just past a camera in the cafeteria of the Holding Wing. Walkthrough Getting to Sinclair There are many ways to discover the code (2673) to the guard tower in the holding cells: *Find Mattson's and Conner's tapes. *Find Murphy's tape, then search the last toilet on the left of the community bathroom. *Find the code written in red on the back wall of the farthest cell in Cell Block B. The code is not necessary if the player has Incinerate! equipped: Go to the community bathroom, thaw the entrance to the maintenance tunnel, then ignite the fuel slick in the guard tower, forcing Sinclair to open the door to flee the fire. The player can also drive out Sinclair by igniting the oil slick from the back if the player cracks the door control to the back door. Secret Room There is a locked room in the Therapy section of Persephone. The door code is not found numerically anywhere in the game. Instead the player must solve a puzzle in a nearby Audio Diary to figure out the code. The clues are: Brown legs, Red mouths, Blue arms, Green eyes. The clues refer to the paintings on the wall in front of the victim near the locked door: Brown legs (of a deer), red mouths (of a screaming man), blue arms (of two drowned victims), green eyes (of a group of three doctors). The answer is 4-1-4-6. Bugs/Glitches * If the player were to use Hypnotize on any docile prisoner in Persephone, the prisoner will be marked as Houdini Splicer, but will not attack anything, and will remain on a standing pose, even after the Plasmid wears off. Trivia *This is one of the only levels in BioShock 2 that some of the Splicer models are given specific clothing variations to suggest their roles. Among the standard Dr. Grossman , Ducky, and Baby Jane models, there are white-suited Elite Brute models as the orderlies, and Toasty models with prison-patterned suits as the inmates, which the pattern from the latter is the same seen for Louie McGraff. *If the player were to go upstairs at the very start of the level (where Eleanor looks at Sinclair's lifeboat for the first time) and go behind the central structure, the player should notice a boarded up Atlantic Express door. This could show that Atlantic Express was connected to Persephone, but was likely sealed up or destroyed during the Rapture Civil War. That could, thereby, cause the player to be unable to reach Persephone via Atlantic express, which forces the player to go the long way instead. *The third bulkhead in the lower level of Solitary Confinement is marked with the Delta symbol while all of the others remain unmarked. If the player grabs the Elemental Vampire tonic inside, a flickering flash of Dr. Grossman Splicers will appear, saying "we made you", as referring to them transforming Jonny Topside into Delta. *The few remaining prisoners scattered around Persephone will not attack the player, and instead just wander around or rock back and forth aimlessly. They're also weak enough to die from any attack, either from the player or an enemy. *A room next to Intensive Therapy is reminiscent of the conditioning machine in the Little Wonders Educational Facility within Point Prometheus in BioShock. The room has a patient imprisoned in a booth with an electrified floor, which delivers a massive shock when a Vargas-like calendar girl in a red bathing suit appears on the television screen in the prisoner's room. Three shocks will kill the patient and open the booth. If the player enters the prisoner's room and presses the switch, the facing monitor of the previous room will project a image of a woman and a boy at Ryan Amusements, standing in front of the Dreaming of Rapture display. Just like the Little Wonders conditioning machine, the booth also has a mechanism for dispensing potato chips for good behavior. *The Deco Devolution Artbook mentions that in early concepts for the Inner Persephone level, the Therapy Rooms that housed the Little Sisters would also have housed Little Brothers. They would have been failed experiments, mainly due to their aggression. Although the Little Brothers were never made, the condition of the main ward does appear as fitting to the concept, as one side of the room appears nearly destroyed, with beds tossed around, and a gaping small hole made above the celing of it's unreachable central walkway. *In the basement of the Administration Offices, near the Pneumo-Tubes, is a plaque that reads: "PNEUMO: This mail system installed for Rapture's tenth anniversary celebration by Ryan Industries, granting the gift of communication to the people of Rapture." *The X-rays in the middle one of the three Surgery rooms are based on the real X-rays of the broken left humerus of lead environment artist Hogarth de la Plante.TidBits, Game Informer, #204, April 2010, p. 29 References Category:BioShock 2 Locations Category:Inner Persephone Category:Walkthroughs